


And here we go again

by Maki_Aries



Series: The Adventure of Unusual Ships ! [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raze is OOC, Siblings, Training, Wakanda is Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: How do you react  when you come face to face with a man you loved and who you left because he was standing too close from your global domination plan ? So close that you could have used him and he would have say yes





	1. Beware of the white murderous kitten ! - Erik

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here a really umpossible pairing but that I came ... slightly obsessed with. In this fiction, Raze is completely Ooc, mostly because I think deceiving that the canon version is basically a male-Mystique. ORIGINALITY PEOPLE ! So yeah different. Also I'm not sure I would use Bucky in this work, but in case I do please ignore that Itsu's murderer is Bucky, I know it's a pretty important part of Daken's story and relationship with his father but ... well I think if Daken saw him he would most likely shred to piece before Logan has the time to say "bub".
> 
> So I hope you will enjoy this work ! Good reading !

Erik dodged a hand thrown in the direction of his throat when he was surprised by a sudden kick on his stomach. He crashed on the floor, the unwanted collision knocking his breath out of him.  
  
  
“End of training !” The Dora's voice ringed like a sentencing bell at his ears.   
  
  
Erik sighed. Of annoyance or relief, he wasn't sure. But he knew he just fought like a newbie. A bad newbie at that. Of all the fucking moments he needed to be distracted it was when T'Challa's other social project (also nicknamed White Murdering Kitten) decided they needed to train together. Which she had done for the last two weeks. Erik suspected she tried to establish a new record of ass kicking. And he was the target. Fucking wonderful.  
  
  
A voice remarked above him. “You were distracted,” Erik opened an eye to glare at the young woman, standing now by his sides, creepily examining him, head tilted to the side. Laura Kinney, the mutant girl that some dummy dared call “X-23” like a fucking dog, was a girl of few words. If she had nothing to say, she said nothing. Her observation was an affirmation, not a question. And if the kid hadn't carved a soft spot in his heart for herself he would have laughed at her face and called her a crazy bitch.  
  
  
But she had. He wasn't sure how exactly but she had.  
  
  
So he stayed silent.  
  
  
Laura stared at him for few more seconds and Erik mentally patted himself in congratulations for not looking away. Laura's stare was creepy like … he would gladly spit all his secrets if she agreed to stop staring at him. Or that was the case a year ago.  
  
  
“Is this about your cousins' guest future presence here?”  
  
  
Erik frowned but shook his head. He didn't particularly care about the newly reunited-Avengers, or what they could say about him. In their case, he was more worried that Laura would suddenly decide she needed to beat one of the rogue ones into the floor for letting her behind a year ago. Well, not worried really. He would have a good laugh. Captain America getting his ass handed to him by an 18 years-old white girl. Comedy gold. But T'challa would be a pain in the ass afterward to Laura for doing it and to him for letting her do it. Or a worse pain in the ass.  
  
  
“Nah I don't care about those clowns”  
  
  
Laura continued unperturbed “Is it about my siblings?”  
  
  
Erik froze. Laura's siblings were coming alongside the good-doers. Erik would have sold his soul to be in that quinjet and witness Daken and the Avengers. He had met the mutant a few months ago. And the man wasn't exactly shy about explaining why someone sucked right to his face. And verbally pushing that someone's head in the dirt of their mistakes. Erik was near to the point where he would go to that stupid dinner just in the hope of seeing that.  
  
  
But Raze would be here. Raze would stand at less than hundred of miles of Erik. And Erik would be aware of it. That news announced by his littlest cousin as if it was nothing had shaken him more than he would have liked. And of course, Laura had to notice it. Right away. He had stepped in her room to collect a book, she had taken one look at him and she had asked him to the training yard. And his cousin grumbling that he was unreadable. Haha.  
  
  
But it didn't mean he liked the fact Laura seemed to read him like a book. Erik asked as he sat up, fake- nonchalant attitude and all “Why your siblings would distract me ?”   
  
  
“Remind me to make Raze train topless when he will join us”  
  
  
Erik scowled before very maturely kicked at her feet. She smiled innocently at him if innocent smile contained so many sharp teeth. A memory suddenly hit him in the guts. A blue toned body arched in pleasure above him. A breathy chuckle. Two golden eyes. A smile too sharp to be human. A voice. Warm and rough. How is the headache, love?  
  
  
The ex-mercenary was abruptly brought back in the present by his cousin's voice. “How is the training going N'Jadaka ?”  
  
  
T'Challa walked to them, hands linked behind his back. The perfect image of wise innocence. But the fickle smirk at his cousin's lips told him everything he wanted to know: someone has snitched that a little white girl wiped the floor with his ass. His bet was on Bahi, his assigned bodyguard / Dora Milaje / babysitter, who looked waaaay too amused near the wall of the Palace delimiting one side of the open training space. Snitch bitch.  
  
  
Erik rested back on his hands “She's a pain the ass.” he declared with a nod in Laura's direction. “Nearly as much as you. Don't you have better things to do than check on your little social projects cuz'? ”  
  
  
Laura rolled her eyes at his question, in true teenager style. A gesture so banal that made however T'Challa smile softly at her and Erik's shoulders relax a bit. That kid was a basket case. With the emotional maturity and the fear of abandonment of a child and the strategical, rational and scientifically knowledge and reasoning of an adult. With the amount of PTSD of a soldier and an uncertain understanding of social interactions as the cherry on top.  
  
  
The girl didn't smile easily or outwardly show her emotions. She seemed paranoiac in the observation and constant analysis of her surrounding that you could notice in the way she placed herself in a room. Erik understood that extreme awareness. She was at the narrow edge of being touch repulsed, the only exceptions he had witnessed being Daken and Remy Lebeau. And children. Because children were not seen as potential threats to her.  
  
  
  
So seeing Laura doing something as mundane as eating with enthusiasm, or falling asleep with people in the room or even rolling her eyes was a sign of how much she has relaxed with them. And it made every member of his family smile like dummies.  
  
  
“No N'Jadaka. I am actually here to tell you both that our guests just left Chad's aerial space." T'Challa answered as if he couldn't have sent anyone else or used kimoyo beads to deliver the news. No, he came to find them in person. Who was in trouble? Laura or him? "You have just the time to take a shower and join us on the landing area to welcome them”   
  
  
The feeling of dread curled tighter around Erik's stomach. He wished that fucking plane would just turn around or something and that he never ever had to see Raze or confront his past mistakes. That he can dream of him and brushing past the pain by telling himself that it was for the better.  
  
  
  
Laura's excited grin hit him with a pang of unexpected guilt. He actually liked that girl, as weird as she was, and he knew that not having the possibility of seeing her siblings at any time was one of the downsides of Wakanda at her eyes. He knew because she told him a few weeks ago, he still could see her curled at the end of his bed, watching him from a careful distance with sad, too old eyes. _I miss Raze too you know. And Daken. And Megan and Debbie. And Jubilee. And Quentin. And Amiko. I miss my family. I miss my friends too, Remy and Josh mostly. I miss them so much that sometimes ... that sometimes I hate having to stay here._ She didn't mention her father. And when Ramonda suggested a visit no one asked if she wanted to see him. Not even Erik.  
  
  
Laura has made a step to run to her room when she froze on the spot. T'Challa raised a curious eyebrow at her when she turned around to look at him. Intently.  
  
  
“Yes, Laura ?”  
  
  
“I really did miss my siblings.” She slowly began and T'Challa encouragingly nodded. “And I will jump in their arms as soon I will smell their scents.” Erik distractedly made another mental note at that comment. “With absolutely no regards towards political rules or etiquette,” Laura finished  
  
  
T'Challa smiled reassuringly. Didn't that man was tired to always being so smiley all the time? Erik would want to tear his own smile out of own face if he smiled that much. “I understand Laura. Thank you for … warning me. I won't hold it against you“  
  
  
The girl decisively nodded, as if it was some kind of important business agreament. Then she run out the training yard. And then like T'Challa has just wait for her to leave, he turned his head and looked at him.  
  
  
  
Erik avoided the silent inquiry by pointedly looking at the view in front of him. The Palace had an overview of the Golden City, but the training ward procured a panorama of the landscape that stretched well after the city. It didn't top the first sunset he had seen. Not for a long way. But it was good enough to ignore his cousin.  
  
  
“ _So ... are you going to tell me what's wrong now or will the Dora Milaje need to be particularly attentive when our guests will be there ?_ ” Erik didn't react to the question asked in Xhosa.  
  
  
  
“ _No problem here_ cuz' ”  
  
  
  
“ _So you're telling me_ _Laura just dragged you here every morning for the last two week, just for the pleasure of fighting_ ?” T'Challa wondered.  
  
  
Erik scowled at the king. But resolutely stayed silent. It wasn't T'Challa's business. It was Laura's ... in a way and she hadn't said anything. Not a word. She knew he has history with her brother. She knew he was the one who left. And she knew he … didn't feel good about that. But she never said anything about it. She never told him how she learned it. She never told him if she had talked about him to Raze. Or if Raze did.  
  
  
Laura and him ... they just were two people in an alien country. Two excellent fighters who hated talking about their problem or receiving help, hated showing weaknesses, too used to being used, manipulated by them. Two warriors, two killers in a country without fight. And two people that shared that question “How is Raze going to react to seeing Erik ?”


	2. I am a very nice person - Raze

**Chapter 2**

There were very few situations that Raze despised in life. But they still existed. That's what happened when you had the unfortunate chance to be a human being with a decently functioning brain and a diversity of thoughts and opinions. There were just times when ... you wished you could pop out your eyeballs from your skull with a coffee spoon. Which is actually possible. Painful but possible. Raze sincerely hoped that whoever had such an idea would realize in time its stupidity. Popping your eyes out if you wanted to avoid something. Ridiculously dumb in his opinion. If that illustriously dumb someone really wanted to sensory avoid a situation then he must also pierce his eardrums with a Bic. Maybe Raze should start a commercial concept. Sell nicely packaged sets of a coffee spoon and Bic with a user's manual. With drawing. And the first instruction would be “Please do remember to start the process with the ears. If you don't have eyes then you won't be able to read the following instructions”

The light laugh that crossed the cockpit, sounded like a tinkling bell and Raze, who has stared at the dull grey and metallic roof of the quinjet lowered his eyes to the laughing face of Wanda Maximoff. The least stealthy telepath he has ever met. And he had met Quentin Quire for Heaven's sake. 

“What do you think about that darling eh? Think I would become rich with that ?” he asked with a teasing smile. At his side, his brother's scent turned curious and wary. Raze sadly hadn't the same level of control over the pheromones he was emitting as Aki. So he settled to pat his knee like a patronizing old lady.

The red-haired girl wheezed between two hiccups of laughs “The first instruction? Really ?”

“I find you quite mean darling.” he smirked “I'm doing that for stupid people all around the world. You never are too prudent or thoughtful with them”

Wanda laughed a bit and it would be a lie to say that Raze didn't enjoy the way every other person in the quinjet tensed in realization. He was after all a detestable human being that thrived in the embarrassment, the annoyance and the frustration he instilled by carefully chosen words and attitude.

“On a more serious note, Mrs. Maximoff. You do know the concept of privacy yes?” Raze didn't change anything to his posture, his expression or his tone. Let them be unsure of what will come next.

The girl was smarter then stealthy it seems. She sobered slowly, and he could feel the tremors of her power in the air around her. Her twin moved in his seat. No one else made a move. “Yes, I do know privacy” Her accent curled around the world and he wanted to fucking purr at the sound.

“That is purely wonderful. Now it seems, that no one ever taught you anything about the ethics surrounding your power, but it's fine: I'm going to tell you a quick course.” Raze didn't want for any kind of answer. “ What you just did is called “mind-rape”. Oh, I know. Big bad “r” word. But you just entered a private place – my mind – without my explicit authorization, or any kind of psychic emergency, do we agree on this ?” She nodded, breathing deeply. “Excellent darling. Now, I want you to know two other things. Feral mutants have a very perception of what's going on around them physically and psychically. And I don't believe in the repetition of a warning, it loses its meaning. So I suggest you open your ears” he leaned forward on his elbows rested comfortably on his knees and adopted a mock-soft expression. “If I find you anywhere near my head, I will severe yours from you body before your brother has time to do anything. Do you understand darling ?”

Oh, she definitely looked pissed now. It was funny and so satisfying for him. Like a thrown knife landing at the exact center of the target.“I understand”

Raze smirked while leaning back against his seat. “Oh” he cooed “Isn't that sweet of you”

At his side, his brother was smirking at the book laying on his lap. Raze was ready to settle back in abstract and diverting thoughts when Wanda talked again “If you don't want me to read your mind you should learn to shield it”

Was she daft or something?

“Sweetheart, I'm a mutant who has lived all his life with others mutants. Including a certain number of telepaths. I know one or two things about mental shields or mental movement” For the show, Raze imagined his mind like a wave, roaming freely out of his head, out of these gigantic stone-walls that were his skull, expanding in every direction before retracting his thoughts slowly inside, behind sturdy closed doors.

The red-haired girl frowned “Then why would you open your mind like this ?”

He cast a look at his brother. That wasn't his part to explain. 'Daken' looked up straight at her and offered her a charming smile. “Because my mind is a trap to whoever tries to enter it. Laura would have been upset we didn't warn you beforehand. Or she would have been one year ago” he viciously added

“And God help anyone that upset my baby sister !” Raze snickered while slowly roaming his eyes on every Avengers in the quinjet. “You guys are sooo screwed !”

To say that the tiny space around them was stinking of confusion, doubt and anger was an understatement. And Raze felt that feral and protecting feeling bloomed in his chest, roaring in satisfaction. He was a nice and open-minded person, at the exception of anyone who wronged his family. And watching the group of “hero”, that abandon his baby sister in a foreign country without as much as asking her if she was okay with that, squirm in shame was pretty funny.

The scent of longing made him look curiously around, sniffing. Before he narrowed the source to the Maximoff twins. Pietro was staring at his hands, eyes sad. Oh? Wanda's eyes met his owns. _Please don't bother him._ From one protective sibling to another, Raze understood and looked away

Steve Rogers frowned at them “What do you mean we're screwed ?”

If Raze wasn't sure that the king of Wakanda, would be pretty upset Steve Rogers didn't land in one piece, the metamorph would have torn his throat out. A burst of calming pheromone from his brother, deep inspiration and he settled back on an oral neutral answer.“Eh … you'll see”.

Mr. Righteous opened his mouth to talk when the voice of the Dora Milaje interrupted him in a perfect accented English “We will arrive soon. You are all to be courteous to each other in Wakanda. It is an honor made to you, and you will be mindful of the Royal family wish.”.

Raze could have to get up to kiss her but the mention of the Royal Family of Wakanda brought back at the front of his mind something or more accurately someone he avoids thinking about the whole time. Erik fucking Stevens. He let his head fall on Aki's shoulder, eyes closed, in sudden need of the comforting contact of family.

Laura really was a good sister, when she invited him to come to see her in Wakanda, she made sure of assuring him she wouldn't be upset if he refused to come near his ex. That was sweet of her. Raze wasn't used of people being mindful of his feelings. Either they didn't care, either they didn't ask in fear of a reaction, either they wrongly assumed. Laura never assumed anything and always asked, something she definitely got from Remy and Jubilee. Quentin and Gabrielle, his adoptive sister, joked and observed while Aki carefully analyzed and tried to understand without having to ask. And Amiko immediately hugged him if she realized she hurt him. It was relaxing to be around these 'new' siblings. There was a time where the only one who paid attention to him was Erik. But that time was gone and it hurt every fucking day. And Raze felt bipolar at the idea of seeing the man.

When Laura pronounced his name for the first time in passing, Raze felt worried for his ex. _Is he okay?_ A broken heart and a few years of doubt and pain and his first fucking reaction were to be worried about Erik's safety. Fucking feelings. Then he was angry, so angry. So angry that Aki dragged him in a little 'let's destroy some pedophile prostitution ring and kill a ton lot of people' trip. It lasted three months. Three months that left him calm again, without using any drug. Yeah.

Laura took the habit of calling him, every few days after he got back to Marseille. She talked about everything in her life, from the way the air was so pure to the last book she has read to her daily training session with Erik Stevens. She got him used to hear that name again, and his other one. N'Jadaka. A name he only murmured when he had to comfort the man after a particular shocking nightmare. Laura talked about his whereabouts. _He is like Oni-san you know. He had a goal that ruled his life. And now he doesn't know where he stands_. Raze knew that all too well.

He didn't know where he stood with Erik. He didn't know if he would be violent or sad again. And that terrified him.

His brother snapped him out his anxious thoughts with a hand on his knee. He felt more than see the tallest of his siblings turn his head, the sound of his voice was muffled by his hair. They were too close for decency but decency was shit for their more animalistic needs. The pack should always be closer.

“ _Relax little brother. If you don't feel like talking to him then just ignore him. He is important only if you decide he is”_ Aki murmured in Japanese. He knew. Of course, he knew.

Raze only shrugged “ _Not that simple_ ”

But he didn't have time to explain anything else. The voice of the Dora Milaje ringed again “Welcome to Wakanda”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it, please do not hesitate to tell me what you think of it


End file.
